


I would kill to breathe

by kissyledss



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Eddie, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Military, Anxiety Attacks, Character Development, Claiming Bites, Claiming Buck, Dad Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Loveeee, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Military Buck, Military Eddie, Mpreg??? not sure about that buut we'll see, Omega buck, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Protective Eddie, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Spoiled Buck, Triggers, Winter, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyledss/pseuds/kissyledss
Summary: Buck has been in the Military for so many years and without any human contact. There's nothing else he knows besides the Afganistan Barracks.He's a machine, he's no longer the kind and funny man he used to be, fuck he's not even a human being anymore and- deep down in hist steel heart it hurts so bad because this wasn't the life he had dream of.But then, a few months before  he's finally getting out, a new recruit came from another battalion.





	I would kill to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Buck's dad is abusive-so possible abuse triggers there. Eddie isn't Christopher's dad.  
It's the Military and they're gay so...yeah. #angst Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, thank you and please forgive any mistakes I could make because my first language isn't English and thank u! 
> 
> also I don't know a sh*t about the Military ok? I will write this story with so little knowledge of the subject sooo please enjoy and don't judge?? I'm doing my best with this :)
> 
> *Chest Candy it's slang for ribbons and medals worn on a uniform. It can be insulting or applauding.

"Buck," Dromero chuckled, "are you fucking kidding me?" 

Buck was shaking, fear running through his veins and his heart was beating so fast. He swallowed hard, trying to contain the tears that treating to fall all over his face. "No," he said and his voice breaks, "I like boys and I-I though you will be reacting in another different way," Buck can hear the pain in his voice, the _disappointing,_ "Let's just forget that I said this, ok?" He tries to fix the situation, a fake smile taking over his face without reaching his eyes. Dromero looks at him with different eyes, there isn't any more fun in them, not a bit of mercy, they are full black as he looked at his son, his heir. _What a joke, _Dromero thought with bitterness. 

"How," Dromero stars, getting up of the couch, "can I forget that my heir is a fucking abomination?" He says, the vein on his forehead marking with anger while he passes his hand over his belt and unzips it. Buck _knows. He knows. _

^

Buck wakes up swimming in his own sweat, soaked shirt and his lungs fighting for air while he tries to calm himself. _It was a nightmare. He can't hurt you anymore. Breathe. _Buck finally calms himself after what It feels like a lifetime, his head hurts and his body is on fire after the training of today but those sensations calm him because they're a reminder of where he is now.

In the Afghanistan Barracks, where he can't have any track of time because winter is not winter, summer feels like Hell (and maybe it is), and fall never comes and If Buck it's being honest, he's so afraid of looking in the mirror and see the person he has become just to know how much time has passed. 

However, he knows that his beard is long and scratchy, his body is thinner, the scars are more distinguished and, above all, he knows that his eyes no longer show any sign of life but pure obedience. And If he's sure of something is that he doesn't need a mirror to know that. 

"Chest Candy, we're going out," One of the soldiers says walking in his tend, "are you coming or what?" he asks, blood-stained uniform and a smirk on his face. "Let's welcome Eddie," he says with a naughty tone and before Buck could ask who the fuck is Eddie, the soldier continues, "your new roommate, Buckaroo." And Buck it's shocked. 


End file.
